White Snow SuLay
by KiriDae
Summary: SuHo solamente tiene un deseo, encontrar a Lay y recordarle que no ha sido su culpa lo ocurrido. sin embargo ¿por qué lo único que recibe son disculpas dolorosas? Lo que pasó no fue tan terrible, solo le dejo en el bosque para buscar ayuda ¿cierto? Drabble, capítulo único. No adaptar sin pedirlo antes. Mención de muerte de un pj.


« Perdóname… »

Los labios del contrario apenas fueron capaces de pronunciar aquellas palabras, el frío era culpable de no poder hablar. Apenas se podía abrir la boca cuando se sentía el aire helado congelando hasta su lengua.

SuHo no entendía aquella reacción, su mirada se posó sobre el cuerpo ajeno, éste temblaba y demasiado, no solo por el clima helado al parecer.

« Por favor… yo… yo lo siento mucho, por lo que pasó. »

Lo que pasó…

Cierto, estaba haciendo mucho frío y habían terminado temprano sus respectivos deberes y aún así, YiXing le había pedido de favor que lo llevara a conocer el bosque.

¿La razón? Era invierno claro y los árboles se veían preciosos cubiertos de blanco. Además, a mitad del dichoso bosque había un lago que posiblemente ya estaría congelado.

Y JunMyeon no podía negarselo.

 _Habían arreglado una mochila para llevar un par de aperitivos ,_ _simplemente irían un rato y volverían pues en invierno oscurecía más rápido y el bosque podía volverse peligroso debido a las bajas temperaturas que alcanzaba._

 _Y sin embargo, había oscurecido cuando ellos seguían dentro._

 _Encontrar la salida fue lo más difícil que hubieran hecho en su vida._

 _Y entre la oscuridad y el frío, mientras buscaban cómo salir de ahí, JunMyeon había perdido el contacto con la mano ajena._

 _Gritó varias veces por su nombre, temblaba de frío mientras caminaba por todos los sitios cercanos pero finalmente no logró hallarlo._

 _Simplemente todo se volvió negro cuando cayó rendido sobre la fría nieve._

 _Para cuando despertó, se encontraba fuera del bosque, en el límite de hecho y, tras recobrarse de la sorpresa inicial recordó al joven chino que le había acompañado. Comenzando a buscarlo nuevamente aunque ahora en los alrededores._

Aquello había sido todo, si Lay se disculpaba por haberlo dejado en el bosque no lo culpaba. Estaba oscuro, ni siquiera él habría podido encontrarlo en esas condiciones.

Pero le extrañaba la actitud que estaba tomando justo ahora.

Finalmente lo había encontrado en el jardín delantero de su casa, sinceramente habría pensado en buscarlo en dónde fuese pero no en la casa que era suya. Lay siempre había dejado en claro que la casa de la familia Kim le daba cierto miedo por ser tan "ostentosa".

« De verdad lo siento… debí… debí buscarte más… »

Quizo decirle que no era su culpa, pero por alguna razón sus palabras no parecían ser oídas por YiXing.

« Myeonnie, lo siento… lo siento tanto. »

Las lágrimas ajenas se hicieron presentes y de inmediato JunMyeon se acercó para poder quitarlas de su rostro pero ni siquiera logró acercarse pues Lay ya estaba dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

— No estoy molesto. —Finalmente pudo pronunciar de forma audible para el chino quién solo empeoró en su llanto.

« Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… »

Lo oyó repetir con tanta insistencia que quizo abrazarlo y decirle qurque todo estaba bien, pero sus manos no fueron capaces de tocarlo…

Una expresión consternada se formó en su rostro.

 _¿Por qué… ?_

Quería preguntar pero de nuevo sus palabras seguían atoradas en su garganta.

« De haber sabido… de saber que te haría mal el frío tan pronto … que estabas tan cerca cuando corrí a buscar ayuda… Tú no… tú no… »

Lay fue incapaz de continuar, sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayó al césped de color debido a la nieve.

— ¡Son unos idiotas! —Oyó la voz de XiuMin quejarse con ChanYeol y Chen. — No debían dejarlo solo. No hoy. —SuHo seguía sin entender nada, vio cómo MinSeok abrazó a Lay, envolviéndolo en sua brazos como él hubiera deseado hacerlo.

« Min… es mi culpa… es mi culpa. »

Se dio cuenta de que MinSeok no lo había visto, de que Lay lloraba terriblemente y peor aún que él ni siquiera entendía, ¿de qué se sentía culpable?

— No lo es, Xing. ¿Quién iba a saber que ocurriría? Y estoy seguro de que a él no le gustaría verte así. —JunMyeon tragó saliva conforme las piezas se acomodaban cual rompecabezas.

« Si me hubiera buscado un poco más lo habría encontrado… Myeonnie … él no… él no habría muerto. »

Cierto, había fallecido en el bosque…

Y aún así estaba ahí por una sola razón, asegurarse de que Xing dejara de culparse.

No podía irse así.

— Lay, no fue tu culpa. —Supo que era escuchado. — Solo, recuerda que te amo. —Y, con apenas un poco de fuerza, logró dejarse ver al chino y sonreírle.

Quería ser recordado con una sonrisa y un te amo.

Era su último deseo.


End file.
